1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup module including an image pickup chip, a wiring board bonded to the image pickup chip, and a cable connected to the image pickup chip via the wiring board, and an image pickup unit including the image pickup module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image pickup module 101 shown in FIG. 1 is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-263020. The image pickup module 101 includes a cover glass 110, an image pickup device chip 120, a wiring board 130, and a cable 140. The cover glass 110 and the image pickup device chip 120 are adhered to each other with an adhesion layer 119, and the image pickup device chip 120 and the wiring board 130 are bonded to each other with a reinforcing member 129. The bonding portion between the wiring board 130 and the cable 140 is covered with a reinforcing member 149.
External electrodes 122 of the image pickup device chip 120 are bonded to chip electrodes 132 of the wiring board 130. The wiring board 130 includes through holes 131 which reach the rear surfaces of the chip electrodes 132. Conductive wires 142 of the cable 140 are bonded in a state where the conductive cables 142 are inserted into the through holes 131, thereby being electrically connected to the chip electrodes 132.
In the image pickup module 101, when the conductive wires 142 inserted into the through holes 131 of the wiring board 130 are bonded, thermal energy or mechanical load is applied also to the bonding portions between the external electrodes 122 and the chip electrodes 132 which have been already bonded to each other.